


but half of you is not enough for me

by michaelsgang (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball Players, Flashbacks I guess, Fuckbuddies to awkward friends to ???, Kinda open ending but you know they fuck, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peep the next relationship in the background, There’s heavy kureinen bc I’m unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michaelsgang
Summary: “I thought you were in Denver.” Is the first thing out of Chris’ mouth when he purposefully corners him. He figures that maybe he should be upset that he was technically lied to for the past few months. Or maybe impressed that he managed to bag a professional athlete.“I thought you worked in, like, customer service for the Rockies.”





	but half of you is not enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> So about Waggle... I don’t know how this idea came to me and it fit the series obviously so I decided to share it. I’m in the middle of the next three plots for the series so yeah look forward to that. 
> 
> Rated mature bc sex elements?? Charlie’s dick is mentioned and it’s implied that they have sex a few times. 
> 
> In case you couldn’t tell, Wags still played for the Rockies ie the Avs, and was then traded. This doesn’t have an accurate timeline so pls bear with me  
> Title: Mutual by Shawn Mendes

Charlie lives a pretty steady life; it’s not boring like his friends believe.

It’s just that he likes to live his life safely, and not on the edge everyday. He goes to work, then comes home and watches any game playing. On Fridays, he goes out with the boys, maybe picks up if he’s feeling up for a challenge. He has never really understood the purpose of working hard all week then just blowing it all away when the weekend rolls around.

Things change when he meets Danny’s fiancé. It’s not every day that you meet a player from your hometown’s baseball team, on like an intimate level.

It’s also not everyday that he recognizes his steady hookup buddy, outside of his bedroom, at his friend’s fiancé’s apartment. So no, Charlie doesn’t live an exciting life, he doesn’t want to. But when Fate decides it’s time for something just a little out of the norm to occur, it goes kind of hard.

“I thought you were in Denver.” Is the first thing out of Chris’ mouth when he purposefully corners him. He figures that maybe he should be upset that he was technically lied to for the past few months. Or maybe impressed that he managed to bag a professional athlete.

There’s a sharp twist in his chest when he looks down at Chris and his stupidly wide eyes. It’s dumb to want to kiss him now of all times, but that’s just who he is. He lives a standard, mediocre lifestyle, so he thinks he can have a free pass when it comes to this.

“I thought you worked in, like, customer service for the Rockies.” A good portion of him wants to stop, to drop the issue and accept defeat. Chris knows that he knows, and will definitely want to cut ties before something leaks to the press. Charlie isn’t a complete idiot; he knows the risk that Danny and Kuraly are taking, but it makes sense because they’re actually together and in love.

Chris doesn’t want to marry him, so risking a few nights of sex isn’t exactly worth it. Maybe in like another life, Charlie gets to have something crazy like a secret relationship. Instead, he’s stuck with his nine to five, watching people move up, or go down, while he’s stuck in the middle.

He makes a pained face. “I know I should’ve told you.” He stops abruptly, his clear blue eyes slipping from out of Charlie’s gaze, and over his shoulder. He can almost feel the fear radiating off of him in large waves. Obviously his teammates must not know what their precious catcher does in his free time. What he did.

“Yeah man you should’ve. But that’s over now, I guess.” It burns on the way up his throat. What burns more is the way his face crumbles right before Charlie’s eyes, like he can’t hold back his emotions, even if he wanted to. He wants to fix it, he wants to change the way that Chris ducks his head, with his fists shoved deep in his pockets.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Seriously,” he looks as though he wants to add more. The apology is sufficient, enough that Charlie shouldn’t ask for more. They have each other’s numbers, and if anyone saw their messages, they could label it as something more than just two guys texting. He’s a natural flirt, and Chris likes to keep the conversation interesting.

So yeah maybe he wanted more, but if Chris can’t trust him enough to share something as big as his career, with him, then it was just him reaching where there was just empty air at the other end.

The silence falls thick and heavy between them, even when he wants to smash it with his bare hands. Chris has always been kind to him, and was great company to be around with after they were done fooling around. He always thought that maybe, maybe Chris felt the same way and also thought about him long after he left.

Charlie thinks he should probably let go of that dream.

 

—

 

(“Hey,” he lifts his head just in time for Chris to tackle him in a hug. Something shifts in his chest and clicks into place. They haven’t seen each other for a bit with both of their work schedules tangling horribly. Charlie can’t deny the missing space the man left.

“Hey yourself. Lemme buy you a drink.” He flashes a flirty kind of smile, enjoying the way he ducks his head with a light flush to his cheeks. There’s something remarkable about getting Chris to shed his walls enough to get something soft and gooey in return. Times like this makes Charlie want to ask for something more, something that involves them both keeping their clothes on and going out with civilization.

When he gets them both a drink, he decides that he likes what they have enough, even if the hole in his chest doesn’t completely fill when he’s with Chris like this.)

 

—

 

The thing is, Chris doesn’t stop popping up after the engagement party. Both him and Danny have settled in Boston, and with the summer open and free, Danny was trying to get them to hang out.

Unfortunately, he gets invited to a shit ton of games and Sox related parties. He was able to get away with it a few times. “Sorry Dan, we just got a new client,” or “I’m right in the middle of a case, maybe next time.”

It won’t be long before Danny notices something, and he really isn’t ready to have that kind of conversation. He and Chris- what they had was something complicated, something that he can’t deny was important to him.

But it’s all over with, and he’s been pushing it to a deep corner of his mind. So, no, Charlie doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Hey the party’s Saturday night if you can make it.” Danny says after he pushes the binder away. They both share a grimace as the plastic pages flip before landing on yet another picture of sunset beaches. He’s grateful that he’s not the one getting married. Charlie likes to think that he’s decisive and loyal to his choice, so maybe wedding planning wouldn’t be too awful. Helping Danny sort through his stuff when Sean’s playing is actually fairly relaxing because he knows where Chris is, and doesn’t have to worry about bumping into him.

He pauses. “For..?” He’s a simple man who’s just trying to get by in life, so sorry for forgetting a few things. But Danny doesn’t give him too much shit outside of a standard eye roll.

“For Pasta’s birthday? Well it’s his and Wags’ joint birthday. We’re heading to…” He doesn’t feel too bad for not listening to the rest of it. Chris’ birthday, especially if it’s joined with Pastrňák, cannot be missed. He’s skipped out on more than a few things just this week, and because it’s a birthday, he’s pretty sure Danny would notice. Great, absolutely fantastic.

“I’ll check my schedule. I always forget when I have to head into court.” He laughs lightly, hoping to god the man doesn’t say anything. It would be just his luck that Danny would find out about him and Chris falling out just as he and Sean came out with their engagement. This is supposed to be about Danny, about his big accomplishment. Most definitely not about how Charlie still thinks about burning kisses along his skin, and resonating laughter in his head. Nope, not about that.

Danny stares at him for a second too long before speaking. “Just let me know. I heard some of the guys wanted you to be there.” Maybe it’s hope that first sparks in his chest, but all Charlie can think about is his own self preservation and dignity.

 

—

 

(“Holy shit, Santa’s elf is totally checking you out right now.” Chucky is in fact the worst guy to be his wingman. Technically Monte falls dead last because he doesn’t have any game and relies more on his bambi like features to get girls fawning over him. Danny is a great listener, but manages to attract foreigners who mistake him for their race and then it’s just one giant mess, that leaves Charlie feeling more confused than in the mood to get off. Connor just doesn’t understand that some nights he’s picking up chicks, and others he’s getting guys.

Torey is easily the best wingman for every occasion, but he’s got a date with his wife tonight.

He elbows the younger man before casually looking over the right side of the bar. It’s just the two of them tonight because the others have their own lives outside of school and the bar. Charlie wonders how he found himself in a neighborhood bar with a kid he’s only known for a few weeks, helping him to pick up. U of Denver had some pretty great connections so it just made sense to stay here and work after graduating a few years ago. He, Danny, and Torey live in the same complex, so of course he’s gained three college friends through Danny.

They keep him young, apparently.

“Can you keep your voice down?” The bar has emptied after the Rockies game, but there’s a few guys still scattered around. Their bar isn’t known for attracting many gay guys because they’re just a tiny Irish bar on the corner of Fifth and Haddonfield.

Tonight, though, Charlie thinks he’s found some luck.

The guy’s sitting at the very end of the bar, nursing a beer and picking at the soggy label. He’s attractive in an untraditional way, with a sharp nose and pointed ears; Charlie decides that he wants to get a closer look at those pale blue eyes.

He looks up from his label, the reflection from the string lights twinkle brightly in the gloss of his eyes. Neither of them look away for a beat of silence, a skip of his heart. He notices the slight upturn of the man’s lips that tells him, the move would be to buy me a drink, stud.

And he does.

Charlie lives a neat and orderly life: the standard and average life that books don’t write about. He wakes up early and heads into the shiny office downtown and works for asshole lawyers, then goes home and works some more before falling asleep on his full size bed. He doesn’t want more from life, never desired it.

“I come here every Friday.” Routine, routine, routine. The only thing that’s unpredictable about his life is his work, and that’s because it’s out of his hands. Clients come, give the information they want, then maybe the case works out. Sometimes it doesn’t, and sometimes it doesn’t even go in that order. The unpredictability of his job is predictable.

The man’s confused smile makes sweat collect on his palms as he takes the empty stool next to him. “That’s some dedication. Unless you’re an alcoholic, and this is where I say, maybe that’s not so good.” He chuckles at his own joke, but Charlie’s too caught up in the way it sounds to dwell on it.

“Not an alcoholic. That was my way of asking who you were because I know everyone in this bar.” It’s just a tiny bit of a stretch, but there’s no way for the man to really test and check. It doesn’t stop the slow intrigued grin from filling his face. He’s got a sunshine kind of smile that Charlie wants to taste.

“So you’re from the area then?” That’s not the response that he was looking for, but Charlie’s never been one to look for the easy way out. He shifts close enough so that their knees are just barely scraping against each other.

“No, I’m actually from Weymouth, like Massachusetts. But I’m here for work.” That smile spreads enough to make his insides turn to pudding.

“Shut up, I’m from Mass too. I’m here for work too.” A door opens with a beacon of light. The odds of finding another person from his hometown in Denver were pretty slim, but by god, Fate knows how to bring some excitement to his life.

“Well this kinda sucks. I can't even use my hit pickup line.” The man groans dramatically, sparking some interest in Charlie. His words solidify both of their suspicions, enough to get him to relax a bit. Flirting comes naturally, but he has a feeling that working this man won’t be a walk in the park.

“No, come on. I wanna hear it.” His lets his hand drop onto his knee, forcing the temperature between them to increase. The way the man looks down at his hand then slowly finds his gaze again, creates a pleasant twist deep in his gut.

He clears his throat before leaning close enough to make Charlie dizzy. “Have you ever had Boston Cream? Well you can tonight.” There’s a pause where Charlie’s just trying to wrap his brain around what he hears, and the man grins.

“Oh my god that’s so bad.” Charlie can’t believe he’s laughing so hard and he’s just met the guy. The two of them are probably causing a scene with how loudly they’re laughing. It’s the least of his concern.

When they sober up enough to take a few sips from their drinks, the man tilts his head at him.

“So did you just come over here to get my name so you can keep your record?” He blinks up at him under long eyelashes. He wonders how no one was running up to buy this guy drinks when he looks like that.

“Well, that and maybe something more. But you can ask me about it after I get your name.”  

“Chris,” he responded easily, leaning closer. Charlie wonders briefly, all the ways he could tear Chris apart.)

 

—

 

(“So you play hockey.” Chris mentions, his face slack with bliss as Charlie peppers kisses around his chest. His fingers are tangled in his curls, a familiar weight that makes him anxious to start.

“I played hockey, like all my life.” He responds, and uses his hands to tease the man instead of using his mouth. He squirms under his hand, his body a beautiful flush. Charlie wonders how he makes it out every night alive.

“I used to play, before I switched to baseball. South Shore Kings, baby.” He freezes, lifting his head slowly to stare at the man. There’s no way that he ever mentioned about the teams he’s played for so it’s not like Chris is lying.

Chris opens his eyes after a second too long of silence. “What’s up?” The fingers carefully massage his skull, sending sparks of lightning down to his cock.

“I played for the Kings too.” Is all he offers, but Chris takes it with a wide eyed look. His hands move down to grab Charlie’s face, and the two of them shift to bring their faces close enough.

“It’s Fate, babe.” Chris says against his lips before closing the space between them.)

 

—

 

He gets Pastrňák a nice gift card to one of his favorite stores. Danny helped him find the place because it’s actually a quiet European store in the outskirts of Boston. He even found a funny card that would make sense for the man. He doesn’t worry too much about his gift because apparently Chucky’s driving up for the party, and has a great gift. He thinks he might have missed a few things when he’s skipped out on the last few hangouts.

For Chris, he goes against his better judgment. He did some searching along with his previous knowledge to find the gift. Charlie could’ve just gotten him a gift card, or even had Danny get something and he would’ve paid him back. Instead, he puts effort into the gift because- because he wants to. It’s been weeks since they’ve last spoken with each other, and the dull ache still hasn’t faded. It absolutely sucks.

**Danny**

**Do u want to drive with Sean and I? I’m not drinking tn**

Charlie spends exactly five minutes weighing his options. Someone rented out a nice ass bar for the night and seeing that he’s forced into close proximity with Chris for the time being, there’s no way in hell he’s not drinking. He could always just Uber home if something happens with Chris.

 **yeah I’ll come with u two** , Charlie sends back. He stares at the picture frame on his table, glaring back at him. He should probably wrap that before he forgets. But he can’t stop looking at it. They both look incredibly young, which makes sense because high school was years ago. He can’t remember much of the season he played with Chris, but he can’t decide if that’s a good or bad thing. It was enough to have spent months with the man, and to remember what they were like as kids before all of it, he doesn’t think he could handle.

He spends the day contemplating whether any of this was a good idea. He knows his feelings haven’t changed since the engagement party, even as his anger and feelings of betrayal have subsided. The fact that they spent months steadily having sex, and occasionally hanging out, reminds him that it’ll take a while before he scrub his feelings away.

The two of them would never work out now. Charlie doesn’t want to be his dirty little secret, but he doesn't want to be in the spotlight as the baseball world trips over itself trying to get ahold of him. He wants Chris back when he didn’t know him as Chris Wagner, Red Sox catcher.

“Great game,” he’s grown accustomed to keeping his compliments at bay when he’s with the team. And it’s not like Charlie was a die hard Sox fan before they met, but he does watch their games and appreciates the fact that he now knows the roster.

Sean sends him a smile and a nod from the driver’s seat. Danny snorts.

“Don’t feed his ego.” But Charlie can see the adoring smile in the side mirrors. For a moment, he wants to see them argue, get upset over something as stupid as compliments. Charlie shoves that thought so far back as his guilt wraps tightly around his throat. Reasonably, he knows that the two of them aren’t a perfect couple, and he has no reason to be jealous of them.

“Thanks man. You know you have a free seat at home games, right?” He’s met Sean on more than a few occasions, and he’s nice to him every time. For the starting pitcher, the man is surprisingly humble. Sometimes, he can’t help but watch the way he interacts with Danny, how doting and admiring he is of the man.

On more than a few occasions, Charlie goes home thinking about Chris, and how much he wants to dote and admire him.

“Yeah thanks so much. Work gets so busy, so it really keeps from planning which game I can attend.” Sean nods in understanding, even as a flash of confusion takes his face. Danny’s finger pokes him subtly as he tries to mutter.

“He’s a lawyer.” A smile muscles its way onto his face, and he has to look out of the window to avoid being seen. They’re the kind of couple that would move next door to him and apologize every time their 2.5 kids accidentally throw their toys over the fence. He doesn’t feel jealous for once, more content with that knowledge. They’re a steady couple, one he could probably depend on if he spirals into a breakdown over Chris.

 

—

 

(Their have an impromptu lunch meet up. It’s not a date- Charlie would know if they were on a date. Besides, he had sounded a little urgent in his text, so he doubts there is any romantic subtext to this meetup.

When he sees Chris sitting at a table in the corner, he gets a bad feeling. The man is purposefully avoiding his gaze, to stare down at his coffee with a little frown on his face. Suddenly, he wants to leave and not hear whatever he has to say.

His feet bring him forth against his will, taking him right to Chris and his tense shoulders. There’s a backpack next to him.

“I- hey Chuck.” It’s a rare nickname, he notes. He likes his full name, likes to be called Charlie and nothing else. Chris gets a free pass with him, apparently.

He sits slowly, and hopes that maybe he’s reading this all wrong. “Hey man. What’s up?” Cut straight to the chase, he reasons with his racing heart. If he confronts it, then he’s got control of how the news will make him feel; heading straight on will most likely spare his feelings.

His mouth opens but no words fall out. Something dark and cloudy swirls in the pale blue eyes that Charlie’s grown so accustomed to. It makes him sick to his stomach.

“I have to head back to Boston- my job, I work for-” he’s cut abruptly short.

“Hey what can I get you guys?” It isn’t the waitress’ fault, Charlie reminds himself as annoyance spills into his veins. Chris is leaving, and it sounds like he’s not aiming to keep whatever is brewing between them alive. It’s like a cold bucket of water dumping over him, chilling his heart completely.

“No we’re ok thank you.” Chris sounds distant, like Charlie was actually thrown into the Pacific Ocean and left to drown without a single thought from the man. He watches the lady leave, but he still can’t find the words to speak.

Chris is leaving.

“Never mind that’s not important. I found out this morning and I have to leave. But I wanted to see you first.” His hand inches closer to hold his own, like he could soothe him after the bomb he’s dropped.

“Why?” He looks taken back, as if he wasn’t expecting that question. For a second, he feels satisfied with the reaction. Why did Chris think this was a good idea?

“I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. Did you want me to just leave without telling you?” His brows pinch close in frustration. Good, he thinks, serves him right for thinking that Charlie wanted some pitiful goodbye. Like Charlie wanted to have this last moment to beg him to stay.

“No, Chris, it’s fine. Thanks for telling me, I guess I’ll see you around.” He pulls his hand away, and stands abruptly, his chair screeching against the tiled floors. Charlie gets the satisfaction of looking down at him. He doesn’t feel powerful as he towers over the man, only cowardice and pain.

“Charlie c’mon.” It’s too late, he’s shaking his head at him. Charlie lives his life, and there’s no room for randomness or unpredictability; his hookups with Chris was a constant, and now that  he’s leaving, the constant has been removed. Case closed.

“It’s fine, man, really.” Except it’s not, so fucking far from it, Charlie thinks he might vomit on his way home.)

 

—

 

The party is in full swing by the time the three of them arrive. He’s doesn’t purposefully hide behind the couple because a) he’s a grown man and b) he’s taller than the both of them.

People are immediately greeting Danny and Sean, all genuine smiles and quick hugs. He doesn’t feel as awkward as he should, but he guesses it because the two of them are quick to introduce him to new faces. Chucky is somewhere, probably hogging Pastrňák’s attention, laughing loudly with a beer in his hand, with DeBrusk watching with a smile.

Eventually he gets bored of being introduced like their reluctant teen, and makes his way to the open bar.

There’s red and blue balloons strung up, with cheesy baseball decorations. On the far wall, he notices a giant cake with equally giant cutout heads of Pastrňák and Chris’ smiling faces tapped on the wall behind it.

“So you’re third wheeling tonight huh?” Acciari fills the empty space next to him, holding a glass of wine. He’s missing a tooth as he smiles at him, and it’s endearing enough to pull a smile out of him.

“They’re not too bad,” except they are, and the two of them share a laugh. They look over at where the couple drags a crowd, as Sean tells a story. Charlie isn’t jealous of the way that Danny looks at him fondly, just tired of searching for that look in a man who doesn’t trust him.

“So I heard you played for the South Shore Kings.” He tenses. When he looks at Acciari, he finds the man looking at him with a knowing look. Dread fills him instantly. Not only does he have to deal with his useless pining, now someone else knows about it.

“I didn’t-”

“I played too, but that’s not how I know. My guess is that that’s not the only way you and Wags know each other.” Acciari- Noel, brings his glass to clink it against the beer he’s holding. He can’t even speak he’s so surprised. This is the second time that he’s met someone from his past who has found its way into his present. The strict order of his life is crumbling into pieces in front of him, and he’s still desperately trying to find them in the sand.

“It’s not my business, I get that, but I don’t think Fate just brings two people together like that for no reason.” He straightens enough from the bar, making Charlie feel like he’s ten times smaller than he actually is. He might look over him, but Noel has the advantage over him.

“For the record, Wags doesn’t shut up about you, ever. He thinks the world of you.” And then he’s gone, walking away as if he didn’t just take Charlie’s snowglobe world and shake it. The lines used to be so clear before Chris. All Charlie wanted was to work and breathe easily. No drama to be had, no love ballads to be sung, no tears to be cried. It’s as if Chris entered his life with the sole goal of taking the organization and throwing on the ground so that it could shatter into a million tiny pieces.

He doesn’t actually see Chris until they all gather to sing happy birthday. Pastrňák looks absolutely giddy with excitement as he steps away from his spot in between DeBrusk and Chucky to drag Chris up behind their cake. Throughout the night, he was able to piece together that it was entirely his idea for the joint party, but Chris looks like he’s having a good time sharing it. He looks remarkably good, shinier since the last time he’s seen him, or maybe it’s the stubble growing or christ anything.

Their eyes catch across the crowd like two star crossed lovers. If he was stronger, Charlie would wave and be polite. He can’t find that kind of strength in him, and opts to nod before looking away. He should go and get that Uber before he does something stupid.

Outside, the streets are slick with rain. He stays huddled under the awning, scowling to himself. He has yet to even place a ride and he’s standing out here. What is he doing? Sighing, Charlie turns to head back inside before he catches a cold. He doesn’t make it far when standing in the open door is Chris himself, wiping frosting from his face. Charlie wants to kiss him until neither of them can breathe.

“Hey,” he says on an exhale. He looks better up close, where Charlie can trace the bags under his eyes. He keeps his hands deep in his pockets.

“Hey, happy birthday.”

“Thanks, but um, you were leaving right?” The door shuts behind them, successfully cutting off the sound of chatter and music, and creating a bubble around them. That’s when the danger starts: when it’s just the two of them and the air between them is charged. Charlie loses his sense of order in these moments.

“I mean- I just needed some air.” He chokes out, and is fully aware that he looks like a nervous fool. He asks himself again, what the hell is he doing? Looking at Chris, he thinks about every time they were together, how he felt that he could be himself completely and totally around him. The fear of letting himself go in front of another person was refreshing and addicting.

“I saw your gift, thanks.” There’s a little reserved smile on his face.

Charlie nods awkwardly. “Yeah of course. I thought you might, I don’t know, want it.” That’s actually far from the truth; it was his white flag of surrender. If he can’t have- no, if Chris doesn’t want him on that level, it’s fine. But that friendship that they indirectly built is something he wants back. They could spend the rest of their lives doing this awkward tip toe. It’s the last thing he could ever want.

“I do, I really like it, thanks.” He responds earnestly, and it works to soothe that last piece of fear. Charlie still has an entire ocean to dive into.

“That’s good, I’m glad.”

“That’s fine, I guess I should-” At first, he doesn’t know why spurred him to do it. There were a hundred variables that he could sit down and analyze, but at the end of the fucking day, Charlie just misses his touch. He misses the chaos, the disorder, and the havoc that came with Chris Wagner.

The feeling of kissing him lets the hole fill in his chest for the first time in so long. The fingers in his hair lets him breathe without restrictions. The crystal clear lines dissolve into spirals and curls; Charlie couldn’t ask for a better kiss.

When he pulls away, Chris’ eyes are still shut with his lips red and puffed. “Happy birthday to me.” And, god, he can’t stop the laughter that bubbles out of him. He’s giddy, he notices dismally.

“I’m so so sorry if you thought I didn’t trust you. I haven’t stopped thinking about all the ways I should’ve handled it.” He admits. His breath fans across his face with how close they are. Nodding, Charlie lets their foreheads connect as his eyes slip shut.

“It’s ok, we can talk about it tomorrow.”

“Or do you wanna, head out of here?” An eyebrow quirks up that pulls Charlie into a deep of the unknown. He could stop this here and follow the rules set forth by people smarter and stronger than him. 

“What about your party?” Chris snorts as their fingers twist and tangle by their side. He decides that maybe rules were meant to be broken. 

“My birthday isn’t until tomorrow. I think I’ll survive so,” there’s a beat of silence. This is it, really, the moment he’s been thinking about for weeks now. He’s been so cornered with doing what he thought was right, that he never really considered what it would be like if he just gave into the fun that life has to offer. There’s that risk that the two of them can crash and burn, and he’ll be left with the pieces of a broken heart.

But he’s learning to live his life a little, so: “My place isn’t too far from here. We have all morning to talk.” He doesn’t know what the future holds and what they’re going to do, but he’s ok with that. Charlie isn’t afraid of the uncertainty that comes from wanting him.

Maybe he lives a boring life, but Chris brought something new and exciting, and it felt a lot like happiness.

  


**Author's Note:**

> There is probably another 1k worth of hot romance that I chose not to add because this was already much longer than I intended.
> 
> This is my first waggle fic like ever so I hope this was good for you guys.
> 
> Tumblr: twopointroux  
> (One day I’m gonna go back and insert links but today is not that day.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
